


Roommates

by DorkishDanshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: Kokichi Oma is petrified for the new year at the University to begin. Especially since he's getting a new roommate in his dorm. But those fears seemed to be put at ease when he meets Rantaro Amami, a total heartthrob whom he ends up falling for.{Diablo and Misa belong to me.}





	Roommates

*Flashback*

"Is it this normal to be nervous for the new year..? I mean, w-what if my roommate turns out to be absolute meanie!" Kokichi Oma was panicking. It was the the first day of the new year at the University he was attending. At the moment, he was travelling to the establishment on the bus, speaking with a few of his associates from D.I.C.E. "Don't worry, boss. I'm always on campus so if shit happens..I'll fucking stab them." Diablo seemed to speak, gritting his teeth a bit as Misa seemed to try and soothe the other male. "P-Please don't do that..! We'll deal with the incident calmly if something happens!" The pinkette fretted. Eventually the trio calmed down, managing to catch a glimpse of someone getting on the bus. And oh god, he was hot as hell. His green hair appeared messy, and he seemed to rock the heartthrob look. He had a roughly five metal piercings in his left ear and had a few rings on his right hand. Looked like a total ladies man, his greenish messy bangs partly covering his face as he simply took his seat, just daydreaming as he appeared to stare out of the window, seemingly not thinking of much at all. His calm thoughts seemed to be interrupted by a feminine voice which had mild cockiness irked into it. "Rantaro~ I'm so pretty! Would you ever fuck me?" The girl seemed to sound so confident in herself, like she knew exactly what the survivor's response would be. This was a question that made Rantaro groan. He had that question regularly due to his own rather playboyish appearance and his rich family lifestyle. He's also demisexual with a male lean, so he often hates all the advances he gets from girls due to his family fortune and just for his appearance. It just felt sickening for someone just to like him for something as narrowminded as simply appearance alone. Running a hand through his messy green hair, he just shot a glare up at the female. "Firstly, I am not very fond of the thought of intimacy. Secondly, I'd only fuck a girl if she had personality. Now shoo." His tone was harsh yet cold, showing the truth behind what he had said. Woah. That certainly was cold but that seemed to attract the smaller supreme leader even more to him. "Oh god..He's so hot.." Kokichi mumbled under his breath, feeling his usually pale cheeks, heat up as a familiar bright blush seemed to begin covering them.  

*present day * 

Rantaro Amami and Kokichi Oma had fatefully been chosen to be roommates at the beginning of the beginning of the year. It had now been five months since that fateful day and the strange duo were in fact in their dorm together at the moment. Kokichi happened to be flicking his notes from his psychology lesson that he had a few hours before. He was cuddling a plush bear too, one coloured as lavender. It had the occasional stitched up tear in it, suggesting the supreme leader may have had it for a few years. He rarely was parted from that bear. The only times he is parted with the bear is when they have to leave the dorm for their lessons during the day and even that is heartbreaking for this poor boy. He just loves his bear so much. He even has a name for it: Captain Cuddles. The bear helps him study apparently. "Hey, Kokichi, aren't you getting a bit old for bears?" The survivor seemed to joke, looking up from his Health and Social Care work. The smaller boy seemingly just huffed at the others comment, and seemed to gently punch the other in the arm for making fun of him and his teddy. "Rantaro! D-Don't tease me! Captain Cuddles is my second in command in my army of darkness!" He retorted, punching the other in the arm playfully which only caused the survivor to only chuckle at such a gesture. 

"Relax. I'm only teasing. Laugh a bit at it~" The survivor cooed, clambering over onto the other's bed. He was intending to tickle the others sides to get him to giggle at his earlier teasing statement. The Supreme leader was having none of it, and tried to concentrate on doing his psychology work and getting it done. He has a lesson for it tomorrow anyway so he wants this work done and out of the way. "Kokichiiii--" The taller boy whined, leaning over to tickle the others sides. The smaller boy yelped in reaction to the tickles and fell back onto the bed, the taller survivor falling on top of him. The two males eventually reliased their predicament and both seemed to blush darkly at that. "U-Um..I'm sorry, Kokichi..I..I can explain.." The green haired male stammered, trying to squirm away off of the other. But the survivor's efforts were in vain, as the supreme leader had wrapped his arms the other's neck, thus keeping the other close to him. "D-Don't apologize..I-I..uh..really..really like you, Rantaro." Such a confession stunned the survivor and he just stared down at the smaller boy, wide eyed and quite flustered. He couldn't quite comprehend it. Someone liked him for his personality and things after getting to know him? "I..I-I feel the same, Kokichi.." He mumured before pressing his lips against the others in a kiss that he great fully returned. 

Let's just say that not so innocent noises were soon heard from that dorm. Misa and Diablo wanted to speak to Kokichi about something regarding D.I.C.E. The surveyor intended to knock on the door but then he heard what sounded like moaning. He cringed a bit and Misa raised a brow, her lips parting a bit as if she was about to speak. "Diablo, what is that?" The other just covered the female's ears and herded her off back down the hallway with him. "OH FUCK NO--"


End file.
